The Girl Who Became A Warrior
by xXSkyWishesXx
Summary: Autumn hates life as a human...but what about life as a cat? She runs away and soon finds herself learning the life of the Clans and becoming a ThunderClan warrior. But she is a part of a strange prophecy, one about to change her life. BTW I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!
1. ThunderClan

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** Skystar (white she-cat with sky blue eyes)

**Deputy** Rosefoot (pretty tabby she-cat with violet eyes)

**Medicine Cat** Pinewish (brown tabby tom)

**Warriors**

Littlesun (small brown tom)

Gorsesoul (brown tom with ice blue eyes)

Goldenthicket (golden she-cat)

Larksong (tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes)

Whisperflight (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Duskfoot (dark ginger tom with lighter feet)

Silverwish (light gray tabby she-cat)

**Apprentices**

Cloudpaw (white she-cat with ice blue eyes)

Frostpaw (light gray she-cat with green-blue eyes)

Flamepaw (orange tom)

Oakpaw (brown tom with green eyes)

Shadowpaw (black tom with brown eyes)

**Queens**

Featherwhisper (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Lilly (tabby she-cat, former kittypet)

Waterglow (gray she-cat)

Meadowcloud (tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Elders**

Dapplebelly (white she-cat, dappled with light gray)

Runninghead (dark ginger tom)

Goldtail (ginger she-cat with a small tail)


	2. RiverClan

**RiverClan**

**Leader** Streamstar (light gray she-cat)

**Deputy** Stormfeather (calico she-cat with blue eyes)

**Medicine Cat** Aquablaze (gray she-cat)

**Warriors**

Bramblelark (brown tom with amber eyes)

Oakwing (brown tom)

Mossvenom (she-cat)

Blossombelly (calico she-cat with a white belly)

Rainyleg (white tom with gray legs that are sort of unstable)

Rosewatcher (orange she-cat with green eyes)

**Apprentices**

Gempaw (blue-gray she-cat)

Patchpaw (silver tom with light gray patches)

Moonpaw (light gray tom)

Mosspaw (ginger she-cat with bright green eyes)

**Queens**

Pebbleflower (light brown she-cat)

Greencloud (white she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders**

Flamestorm (orange tom)


	3. ShadowClan

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** Sunstar (ginger she-cat)

**Deputy** Silverfoot (silverish tom cat)

**Medicine Cat** Spotpoppy (calico she-cat)

**Warriors**

Chickenfoot (light gray tabby tom)

Russetfrost (light brown she-cat)

Skybone (white tabby she-cat)

Wildslash (brown tom with white paws)

Aquabone (dark gray she-cat)

**Apprentices**

Darknesspaw (black and gray she-cat)

Twistedpaw (brown tom with a twisted paw)

Blackpaw (big black tom)

**Queens**

Gemnose (siamese she-cat)

Bluefur (light gray she-cat)

**Elders**

Goldenclaws (golden tom)


	4. WindClan

**WindClan**

**Leader** Swiftstar (old brown siamese tom)

**Deputy** Runningfoot (calico she-cat)

**Medicine Cat** Whisperleaf (ginger tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**

Swiftstripe (fast brown tom with white streaks)

Dreamfeather (pure white she-cat)

Hopesong (calico she-cat)

Whisperbreeze (quiet white tom)

Silverstorm (light gray she-cat)

Sandfall (gingerish tom)

**Apprentices**

Larkpaw (brown tom with silver streaks on his sides)

Sunpaw (ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

**Queens**

Littleheart (tiny tabby she-cat)

Spiritsoul (pure white she-cat)

**Elders**

Tangledwhiskers (tortoiseshell tom with tangled whiskers)

**Twoleg (Not in WindClan)**

Autumn (10 year old girl with light brown hair and tan skin)


	5. Prologue

Pinewish's mind was racing. He had just woken up from a dream, a _vison!_ StarClan had given him a deadly prophecy.

His fur bristled. "StarClan, what do you mean?" He whispered to himself and laid down on his still warm, mossy nest. He slowly fell into a restless sleep. That morning, he went to collect herbs.

But the prophecy still rang in his ears.

He padded to Sunningrocks. _Herbs and warmth. _He thought. He set down his herbs on the warm, grey rock. He stared into the river, but as it rushed, it seemed to whisper,

_'Listen to StarClan, Pinewish. They will guide you.'_

At camp, he went to Skystar's den. "Skystar? I need to speak to you!"

"Yes? Pinewish, what is it?" She asked.

"StarClan has given me a prophecy."

"What was it?" Skystar asked, eyes wide as an owl's.

"Two will become four, and stay two. Then, two will rise at the full green, blood will rise, and fall." He whispered.

**Sorry it's short. :/**


End file.
